


"[Bull Riding] is Living on The Razor's Edge and Meeting up to the Challenge."

by TheSmellOfRainOnRoses



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bull Riding, Daredevil!Cameron, F/M, Set in the beginning of season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmellOfRainOnRoses/pseuds/TheSmellOfRainOnRoses
Summary: Cameron's new lease on life is not good for Kirsten's nerves, especially his newest outlet: bull riding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote from Shane Proctor, a professional bull rider.

The frenetic energy of the crowd was palpable as Kirsten walked to her seat, which only served to make her more anxious. Spotting Camille, Linus, and Fischer sitting in the stands waiting for her, Kirsten tried to force a smile. Judging by their sympathetic expressions, it probably came out as more of a grimace. Ever since Cameron had survived dying and being brought back, he had been doing some reckless things, but this was next-level stupid, if you asked Kirsten. Still, he was her partner and she decided she would be there for him until things went back to normal, whatever that was. In the meantime, her goal was to try and remain calm as she and her friends waited for Cameron to ride one of the bulls.

                Kirsten gripped the edge of her seat with white knuckles as the announcer started speaking. Each rider was called by name and had to draw the name of the bull they’d be riding out of a hat. When Cameron’s name was called, he had a nervous smile on his face. He pulled a slip of paper out of the hat and handed it to the announcer, who shouted “ _Spotted Demon.”_ At that, there was a collective gasp from the crowd, then a bunch of whispers broke out. The snippets of conversation that Kirsten overheard did nothing to comfort her nerves.

                “ _That’s #4 in the world rankings…100% buck-off rate…Novice rider…give him 2 seconds max…”_

                Cameron was slated to go 7th in the first round of the competition. Kirsten could barely focus enough to register that 3 of the first 6 riders failed to last 8 seconds on their bulls. She snapped out of her daze when Cameron’s name was called over the loudspeaker. Kirsten looked down as Cameron climbed over the fence and got ready to settle himself on the bull’s back. Just before Cameron told the crew to open the chute, he looked up into the stands and their eyes met. Cameron felt better knowing that she was there supporting him, especially since she didn’t think much of his new outlook on life. Kirsten just wanted his ride to be over, so that she could have him back safely.

                It seemed like everyone in the arena held their breath as the chute opened and the bull sprung outward, leaping into the air and spinning in a circle, trying to throw Cameron off. The seconds passed slowly, dragging on, as Cameron fought to remain on the bull. One Second…The bull twisted in the opposite direction as it reared. Two seconds…Cameron lilted to the side, but held on with his lower body and hand. Three Seconds…Cameron struggled to right himself as the bull leapt into the air again. Four seconds…Cameron lost his grip on the bull and fell to the ground. Kirsten watched, unable to tear her eyes away as the bull lowered its head to butt Cameron with its horns. The force of the impact caused Cameron to lift off the ground and fly backward a few feet. She flew to her feet, leaning over the rail in front of her to try and see better. The seconds seemed like hours as she waited for Cameron to get up, or even to move, as the crew led the bull back into the pen area.

                After just a few seconds, Cameron opened his eyes and groaned. He was extremely sore, and felt like he had been hit in the ribs with a brick. He slowly sat up, and got to his feet with the help of one of the crew members and made his way back to the side area of the arena. As he stepped onto the concrete, he searched the stands for his friends, spotting them frantically making their way down to where he was (except for Fischer, who looked like he was just following the others). Knowing that he would not have any other rides in this competition, he left the riders only area, and was instantly enveloped in a tight hug by Kirsten.

                At Cameron’s gasp of pain, Kirsten let him go and stepped back slightly, only to start prodding his ribs and insisting that he see someone to make sure he was okay. The rest of their friends offered Cameron congratulations on his ride and dispersed, leaving him in Kirsten’s capable hands. Cameron convinced Kirsten that they should go back to his apartment and call Ayo to look at his ribs. Once she had reassured Kirsten that Cameron only had some bruising and would be fine, Kirsten sagged into the couch with relief.

                While objectively Kirsten knew that Cameron would be fine, she still insisted on staying the night, just to be sure. Dealing with her emotions was still relatively new to her, and staying the night and being able to check on Cameron would help her calm down. Cameron understood without her having to say anything and insisted on sharing the bed with her. Settling into the covers, Kirsten laid her head over Cameron’s heart, letting the sound of it beating soothe her to sleep. Cameron smiled down at her, tangling his fingers in her hair, content in his love for her. He knew she was acclimating to her feelings, and he didn’t want to push her, but her reactions gave him hope that she felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for season 3!! I hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
